Team Possible Meets Agent P
by KooKooXachoo
Summary: It's winter break for Team Possible, and how do they spend their December? Why, by teaming up with a fedora-wearing platypus and thwarting the plans of both their arch foes, that's how! A Kim Possible fanfic with a Phineas and Ferb twist.


**Chapter 1: Platypuses...Platypi...?  
**

"I thought you gave up on the whole 'Killer Plants' plot ever since they ended up…y'know, _saving_ the world." Shego was sunning herself under her tanning lamp as she was half listening to her boss prattle on about his latest plan of turning the plants from heroes into villains.

Drakken turned to the tanning woman, who never seemed to get any tanner despite her efforts, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "But it's brilliant, Shego! You saw how they took out that alien technology with ease. Just imagine the amount of damage they could do to simple human technology." He rubbed his small hands together gleefully.

Shego pushed up on her sunglasses, which had begun to slip from her nose, and turned the page of the magazine she was glancing at. "Uh huh, uh huh…glad to see you're wetting your pants with excitement over a world domination scheme like the good old days, but---"

"Shego, that was one time, and I've learned to take bathroom breaks during schemes ever since that…situation." Her blue skinned boss interrupted, shuddering at the recollection. His voice was deadpan and rather serious despite a dark blue blush working its way across his face. There was a _POP_, and bright yellow flower petals formed around his head. The forty-something-year-old stomped his feet in a childlike manner and tugged on them as Shego continued.

"---like I was saying, even though I missed the villain shtick just as much as you, the plant idea seems a bit…I dunno, half-assed."

"I don't think I like your language, Shego." Came a voice from above, and shortly after a familiar redheaded heroine jumped down from who-knows-where, her stance ready. Her entrance was followed by a crash, for her blonde-haired sidekick landed a bellyflop on the hard floor of the lair a few inches away.

The chlorodermic woman raised an eyebrow, removing her sunglasses and tossing them over to the side as she watched the boy get up. "You'd think after going Monkey Style, your dopey sidekick would learn how to make a more graceful entrance."

"Kim Possible!" Unlike his nonchalant partner, Dr. Drakken was rather surprised by the teen heroine's appearance…as he usually was_. _"But…how did you…_why_ did you…ugh…" The easily frazzled man slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. "I didn't even get to fully explain the genius of my plan to Shego yet!" The woman mentioned was already zipping up her jumpsuit, readying herself for the expected fight.

"Like I was going to listen anyway."

The villain's jaw dropped, and he looked hurt at her statement. "But…but…Shego, I thought you finally cared. At least, if not about the plans, but about _me_." He shut his mouth and pouted, his lip beginning to wibble. This caused the woman to smack her hand across her forehead. "I-I mean, after all we've been through, and after accepting my---"

"Shut it Doc! I'm kinda ready for a fight with Princess over there. Personal life and work life don't mix, and right now, we're _working_." Shego snapped, casting a threatening look towards her boss.

"…Hey! Don't I get to have my line? I mean, it's not my fault the Monkey Powers still---"

"Ron, not _now_, please." Kim said, shaking her head. She turned back to face both of her foes, side-stepping in front of her partner. She addressed her arch nemesis. "So Drakken, using your mutant plants for global domination now? I take it the vacation's over."

Dr. Drakken was shaken out of his funk, and composed himself, grinning, he straightened his posture. "Why yes, Kim Possible. You see, the quiet life of a hero was never meant for _me_." There was a pause, and he frowned at the redhead. "Wait a second…how'd you know about the plant-thing?"

Kim Possible rolled her eyes, puffing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "It's pretty obvious. I mean, who wouldn't want to use something that destroyed alien technology? That, and GJ put cameras in your lair the day after your award ceremony."

"…drat. I knew we shouldn't of had a party in the lair…" grumbled Drakken, scratching his chin in an agitated fashion.

"Nooo, ya _think_?" came Shego's snarky reply. "C'mon, quit the chit chat and let's _fight_."

As soon as the word 'fight' left the green woman's lips, there was a loud crashing sound, and the lair shook. Kim seemed to have anticipated this, so she wasn't as shaken as Shego and Drakken, who were both thrown off balance.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight," Ron stated in a rather proud voice, leaning on the self-destruct button, a satisfied look on his goofy face. The shaking began to grow even more violent. "The Ron-Man had this whole thing under control to begin with." Kim grinned at her boyfriend.

"Way to go Ron!"

"So Kim was the distraction this time…who knew?" Dr. Drakken said in both a curious and frustrated voice. This caused Shego to growl as she watched Kim and her boytoy make a run for it.

"Now's not the time, Drakken!" She grabbed her boss by the hand and dragged him towards the exit of the lair. They got in the hovercar and zoomed away just in time to watch the lair explode behind them. The blue man made a frustrated sound, and the yellow petals appeared once again around his neck, but he was too frustrated to do anything about it.

"Looks like we need to call Dementor up about using the timeshare while we look for a new lair…" he grumbled, sinking into the passenger's seat with a foul expression.

----

"Well _that_ was an easy mission." Kim stated as soon as she entered her house, Ron following close behind her. It was early December, and those attending Middleton University had the entire month off. Kim had decided to go local, considering MU had a great world studies program, not to mention it was close to home, and Ron was able to attend MU. He was torn between becoming an actuary like his father, or a chef. Or continue working his way up the ladder with his career in Smarty-Mart.

Ron flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote. "It was nice of them to get back into villainy during break. Very thoughtful." Rufus crawled out his pocket and sat next to his owner, resting his tiny pink arms behind his head.

"Thoughtful, mmyep!"

"I think it's just bad timing." Kim said matter-of-factly as Ron flipped through the channels, readying herself to sit down and watch whatever caught the blonde's interest. And she sat down all right, right on top of a beaver-like tail.

A strange chittering sound occurred, and Kimberly Anne Possible jumped up, startled. She looked down at where her bottom once was, and there, sitting on the chair, was a green…creature. It had a beak and a beaver's tail, and its eyes were large and bulbous. It made the sound again, his beak vibrating as it did so and it looked stupidly up at Kim.

"Is…is that a…"

"Oh sweet, a platypus!" Ron said, getting off the couch. He crouched down, bringing himself eye level with the thing. "Smarty-Mart gets a shipment of these guys every so often. Doesn't look like the breed we get, though." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, as did Rufus, who was situated on Ron's head now.

"There are different breeds of platypuses…platypi…platy…this thing?" Kim questioned, staring down at the creature.

"I guess so…I mean, the ones at Smarty-Mart are brown. This one's green. And they don't look as…dumb." The platypus chittered again.

At that moment, Kim's father entered the living room, newspaper in hand. "Well hello there Kimmy Cub. I guess Drew's new scheme failed again?"

"Yeah Dad…but um…did the Tweebs get a new pet or something?" Kim pointed to the creature that was still sitting in the chair, now staring dumbly at the television.

"You mean Perry? The boys are just pet-sitting for some friends. Something about them having to meet some relatives in England, and platypuses not allowed on the plane." Her dad said, lifting Perry off the chair and sitting himself in it, opening the newspaper. "Don't mind him, he'll only be with us until the family gets back sometime in January. He does nothing, really. Just sits or wanders around all day."

"This is badical KP!" Ron said, watching Perry turn down the hall. "I mean, sure, it's kind of weird, but platypuses…platypi…platy-whatevers are really cool! And maybe Rufus can make a new friend!" He took the naked mole rat off of his head and held Rufus in his palm. "What do you think, buddy?"

Rufus looked thoughtful, then stuck out his tongue. "Nuh-uh."

As the group in the living room chatted, Perry looked around the empty hallway. The Mrs. Dr. Possible and the twins were out, and everyone else was grouped together in a room. The coast was clear. He rose on his two hind legs, placed a fedora on his head, and pressed his back against the wall, inching towards an air duct. The stupid expression he had worn on his face was replaced with an intelligent, serious expression, and he opened the air duct as though it were a door. Taking a quick look-around once again, the platypus jumped into the air duct. Said air duct closed shut, and the hallway was empty.

----

_TBC_

----

*hums Perry the Platypus theme*_  
"He's the semi-aquatic egg layin' mammal of action,  
He's the furry little flat foot who never flinched from a fraay-ee-aay-ee-aaaaaay..."_

**Author's Notes**

Hey there, KKX here! Yup, this is a Kim Possible with a Phineas and Ferb twist fan fiction. I guess I should have a disclaimer... (forgot that in my D/S short _The Bed_…oh well). All characters mentioned do not belong to me, and belong to their respective creators and Disney. Even though Disney's being a butt with KP…oh well.

No idea how long this story's going to go for. Maybe three chapters, maybe ten, maybe something in between. We'll see~

This isn't a story focused on pairings, but there _are_ pairings in the story. A non-romantic (as in, about as romantic as you saw on average in Season 4) K/R, and obnoxiously hinted D/S.

For the story's sake, let's just say Phineas and Ferb moved to Middleton awhile ago, and are the same age as Jim and Tim, and are friends with them.

And I have seen some KPxP&F crossover stories lying around the internet, so I'm well aware that this crossover-idea has been done before. But that is where the similarities between those stories and this one end~

Once again, fear my ever-switching tenses! And remember, chlorodermic = green-skinned.

And, last but not least, I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
